The Sound of a Smile
by Lord Traco
Summary: Made for Pikana's unique pairing contest. Pit goes blind? What does that have to do with love? Read and find out! Also, Thanks to Metaknight4ever for proofreading it!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a smile

_I know that Lyn can technically be Roy's mother in the Fire Emblem series, but I'm making her not be his mother or future mother in law for the sake of this story. Since it is possible that many can be his mother in the game, I don't think this will be a problem._

_Also, when it says P or L in bold before a paragraph, it means that it's in Pit or Lucas' point of view. Credit goes to Metaknight4ever for proofreading and suggesting that. Thank you, Kit!_

_Oh and I don't own anything!!! I only own the story and plot! _

**P**

I never thought I'd go blind… Dr. Mario said that he could try and cure it with a new surgery, but that it could be life threatening. I'd have done it had I not found her, the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life. Now I'm unsure. She is beautiful and even though I can no longer see her, that beauty is everywhere, in the way her voice seems to dance in my ears, in the way her every movement shifts the air so gently and passionately, but most of all in the way she sounds when she smiles that tiny little sigh no one ever pays attention to.

*

We met in the mansion, she was one of the newcomers that had been in the previous games in the smash trophy. So many had come, yet she stuck out to me, elegant in her blue attire. For no real reason, I took out my sword and started twirling it as I do when fighting sometimes. Many of the newcomers became anxious at this, thinking that I was trying to start a fight, but she kept walking right by me, unimpressed. She walked over to the others waiting for her, Marth, Roy, and Ike.

I was instantly jealous of them, but before I could do anything more than put away my weapon, Master Hand appeared and welcomed us all to another year of fighting. As before, he asked if any would like to leave, they'd still allowed to live there, but take a break from fighting for awhile, as many had done for Brawl. No one left this time, and with so many contestants, another floor was to be added to ensure that everyone could have their own room. I searched around. Everyone was welcoming the newcomers and greeting the returning fighters. I met the newcomers, a girl from Chrono Trigger named Lucca, Mega Man, Tails, and the girl I had seen before, Lyn.

As it turned out, she had no feelings toward anyone from her own games, not actually knowing any of them very much. She was friends with them, knowing them a bit more than everyone else, but nothing more. I didn't know that, however, so the events that transpired are truly my fault for not just asking earlier.

**L**

During the celebration for the returning and new coming fighters, I made a fast friend! Her name was Lucca, from the Chrono Trigger game. We'd each played each other's game and felt sorry for each other. We are about the same age, and with my abilities and her knowledge about making robots and electrical stuff, we soon had a pile of robots and new machines for various tasks. Soon an army of robots were building another floor to the mansion. Master hand was happy.

We fought in the simulation room, her moves mostly consisting of fire magic and robots. She beat me the first time by getting the smash ball, which allowed her to call her future robot friend, Robo, to attack the stage! Ness and I had complained about our final smash in being the same in Brawl, and so Master Hand had allowed me to use PK Love like in my games as a smash. It was very powerful, and allowed me to win the second time.

Ness and Young Link soon came and joined us, and we did an all out brawl. Lucca and Young Link were the last ones left, since Ness and I were fighting and accidentally set off a bomb that sent us flying off the stage. Young Link took out his bow and arrow and started sending flaming arrows at her. Wrong move. She snatched the arrows and used the fire to send a flame back at him. His health slowly dropped as he tried to put out the flame. Lucca finished it quickly, hitting him with a Napalm that blasted him right off the stage.

We all had fun, fighting each other in the simulation room over and over until it was time for supper. We all gathered in the dining room and were served our favorite foods. Lucca kept glancing over at Rob. When I asked her about it, she said that he reminded her of Robo and missed him. We left the dinner early and sat playing each other's games in my room. She started crying and I knew what scene she was at. She hugged me and continued playing. We were best friends from that moment on.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a smile

**P**

During dinner, I sat next to Lyn, trying to think of a way to apologize for my actions earlier. I guess I was blushing pretty hard, because she asked if I was sick, genuinely concerned. I was so embarrassed, I fainted… The guys were picking on me about that for weeks! She visited me after that, and we talked. We watched the younger Brawlers, Ness, Lucas, Young Link, Lucca, and sometimes Toon Link fight through the TV hooked up to cameras in the simulation room. We each rooted for someone to win, usually me choosing Lucas and her choosing Lucca. We'd spend lots of time together…

I started noticing Roy and Lyn spending time together, more and more frequently. I started once again growing jealous. They'd stop their conversations whenever someone else came, which was the worst part. One day I just grew so angry at this that I just openly attacked Roy. Ike saw me and blocked my attack. I was so enraged that I didn't care who I fought so long as it was a guy from a Fire Emblem game. I attacked Ike meaning to kill. He blocked my attacks, while the others tried to get us to stop.

Lyn rushed over and knocked my weapon from my hand. She glared at me, and my anger immediately shifted to shame. I turned away and returned to my room without picking up my weapon… I was normally not this rash, but then again, I was in love!

I locked my door and didn't allow anyone in. Even Master Hand tried to talk with me, but I ignored him. I only watched the TV, watching the kids play. Because of this, I noticed the love between Lucca and Lucas probably before even they saw it.

**L**

We started brawling every day, forming tag teams. I'd be teamed with Lucca while Ness would pair with Toon or Young Link. We mostly did this so that Ness and I could fight each other. We'd developed a rivalry since I joined Brawl. We fought, Lucca usually retreating behind me while she charges up her flame toss. We'd become great at teamwork, of coarse, so had our opponents. Young Link would rain arrows on us while Ness would shoot us with PK Fire or PK Pulse. Sometimes, we'd fight one on one. I usually won against Ness, and usually lost against everyone else.

Link one day decided to watch us, and, seeing how much we had improved, joined in. Ness, Lucca, and I fought against the three Links. Never had I seen so many arrows… or felt them for that matter. I instinctively went to the front to allow Lucca to charge, and got arrows everywhere. Young Link then ran up and hit me with his sword, easily sending me flying…

Lucca and Ness avenged my loss by distracting them with a PK Pulse while Lucca broke the Smash Ball. Robo came and knocked all the Links off the screen and brought our team victory. We all shook hands outside the room, and watched a rerun of the fight. All was happy, and while Link hugged Young Link and Ness hugged Toon Link, Lucca and I hugged while blushing beat red.

**P**

Lyn came to talk with me. I didn't let her in, of coarse, but she was determined to stay until I talked with her. I tried to ignore her, but eventually, I gave in and asked her if she liked Roy more than me. She was silent for a minute, then burst out laughing. It was so contagious, I laughed in spite of myself. She told me about how Roy was her friend, Eliwood's, son in the future. She had been curious and asked about Eliwood, and found out that he had been sick. She had started talking with Roy about how she'd met his father, and that had led to pretty much discussing their entire games. They did not talk about it with others around, because they thought it would be rude to discuss something like that.

I let her in, all the more ashamed. She looked me in the eyes and kissed me. My mind flew, we danced in a blooming spring field. I hugged her, unknowingly at the same time Lucca and Lucas were hugging. We loved each other, that's all there was to it. I went down to the dining room, empty except for one ever hungry little puffball. I handed Kirby a watermelon as I searched for something to eat. (I hadn't eaten at all while trapping myself in my room) I found some vegetables that someone had "forgotten" to eat. I ate them quickly and returned to my room during the supper time. I didn't want to see everyone just yet.

We spent every day together, sometimes going to the simulation room (Master Hand had to make an entirely new simulation because the kids used this one so much.) In the "play room" as everyone now called it to differentiate it from the new simulation room, I decided to challenge Lucca and Lucas to a tag team match against Lyn and I. They accepted, and we fought.

Lyn's fighting style, seemingly a mix of Fox's speed along with the swordsmanship of the other Fire Emblem characters, was amazing! She had very little in the way of special moves, having only a charging side slash that cut through anything within a few feet of her. Her smash was minor as well, changing her class to Blade Lord and allowing her to run faster and have much stronger attacks for about as long as Sonic's smash lasted.

Lucas and Lucca teamed up to defeat Lyn, barraging her with attacks before I could so much as blink in amazement. That made me lose my temper. I chose a target and evaded the other. I shot arrows at Lucca, grabbing bombs and pokeballs. I jumped to different platforms, always evading Lucas but having my main focus on Lucca. She almost picked up a hammer, but I hit her with a bomb just in time.

**L**

All at once, it seemed not to be a game anymore… Pit, always so carefree and fun, grew… angry. He started hurting Lucca. My heart screamed out for him to stop, for my legs to move faster and help her. I was weak in the moment she needed me most. It was worse than when I ran from Wario… She almost saved herself, almost took a hammer and became invincible for a short time. Almost. She was hit with a bomb… and I could do nothing but watch. I was enraged.

Something snapped, as the girls watched through glass, not angry in the least, I attacked him. I shot my strongest fire, my fastest thunder, and my biggest pulse. We fought and fought, neither giving in. I slowly gained the upper hand and beat him. I should have stopped… But I didn't…

**P**

Lucas and I joined in utter infuriation. I fought with all my heart and mind and power, and he beat me. This only added to my anger… I am mostly to blame…

I was transported out, next to Pit. I disobeyed the rule of no fighting except in the simulation rooms. I still don't remember who attacked first. Maybe my mind was being merciful, not letting me remember something like that, although if it were merciful it would take the whole memory away. We attacked each other, Lyn and Lucca astonished and frightened. Pit slashed me with his sword, giving me a scar on my knee that I still bare today, and I shot him with PK Fire… It blinded him permanently… I deserve more than just this tiny scar…


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a smile

**Pit's Rant**

I guess you want to know my decision, huh? Skip right to the end and find out the most important thing? No. Do this if you must, but restrain yourself if possible, for knowledge is not only gained through your own experiences but through stories and morals as well. See and hear all the facts, and ask what you'd do in such a situation as mine. Many can say "I knew it! I knew what the ending would be!" and maybe that's the writer's fault, too many hints or something, but some will truly say "I knew what my ending would have been" and they have learned what they could from the story. I am proud of the ones who say the later and ashamed of the ones who say the first. I don't really care if you knew what would happen, go be a psychic if you know all that! I wish to see people learn from my story, my past. If that is wrong, so be it! I merely don't want to see what happened to me happen to anyone else! My rant is done, I truly apologize!

**L**

I shot him with PK Fire straight into his face. He screamed, a screech that haunts me to this day. In the simulation room, no one is ever truly hurt. Their minds acknowledge the pain, but their bodies remain unharmed. Outside the simulation, everything is real. I blinded him.

**P**

The last thing I ever saw was an orange flash as my eyes shut down. I cannot see anything but the darkest black. I now keep my eyes closed. I forgot my anger in that moment, Lucas forgetting as well. I heard footsteps, two running to us. Lucca rushed Lucas to Dr. Mario, his knee was bleeding profusely. Lyn sat down by me. We sat in silence for a long while, I felt her eyes upon me but had no idea what emotion she was trying to convey. I told her that there was a whole lot of black. She thought that I was joking and said for me to open my eyes.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, silently hoping that I would see her once more. No such luck. She gasped, my eyes obviously changed due to the blindness. She grabbed me and ran. I struggled to keep up, many times tripping and falling, eventually just gliding on my wings like a kite behind her. I was brought to a bed as I heard Dr. Mario speak to Lyn. She told him all that had happened and I sensed very faint drops of water. I immediately assumed that someone had forgotten to fully turn off a faucet, but soon realized that it was Lyn crying, along with someone on the other side of me. I detected a tiny voice, Lucas. He whispered an apology. He must have lost much blood, or maybe just ashamed. I tried to sleep, but I became aware of every noise and the slightest feeling, and couldn't.

**L**

Pit left during the night. I followed him, my leg finally healed as to where I could walk again. He must have known that I was there, so I went to him, asking where he was going. He said that he wanted to go back to his own room, that he thought he might be able to sleep there. I helped him get there, and when I was about to leave back for Dr. Mario's room, he asked me if I wanted to stay. I felt that doing so would make me worthy of his forgiveness, so I stayed.

Neither of us could sleep, so he stumbled over to his bookshelf and picked out a book. He said that it was his favorite, that he knew from the feel of it. He asked me to read it. I read it aloud, soon putting each of us asleep.

Lyn and Lucca found us there, lying on the floor on the opposite sides of his room. They immediately assumed that we'd attacked each other again until they saw the book. They brought us back to Dr. Mario's room where we slept for most of the day.

**P**

Lyn came to me often, talking with me. After about a week trapped in Dr. Mario's room with two protective female night guards, we were allowed to go back to our rooms. In that week, I grew fond of Lucca and Lucas. I admired Lucas's bravery and determination he showed in our fight. I knew exactly how he felt during and after the fight. Lucca was so much like Lyn, protective and strong, yet almost opposite in interests and fighting style. Lucca made many inventions to help Lucas walk and for me to sense objects, but we both said we didn't need them.

Lyn and I took walks around the mansion, helping me make a mental map of the building. She'd stop every so often to tell me where rooms and objects that I could bump into were. It was a slow process, but we enjoyed the time together. We talked about our pasts, our friends, everything. As we grew closer and closer, I started making little jokes and puns. Most of the time she didn't even find them funny, but that made it all the more funny for me! I'd laugh and hear a tiny sigh, the tiniest little sigh, so miniscule that most don't pay attention to it. It meant that she was smiling, calmly smiling at my laughter.

Lucas now regularly comes to read to me. We take out books from the mansion's library and read them together, helping each of us learn. We take turns choosing what books to read, sometimes we decide on a fighting book or a history book, and sometimes we just get in the mood for a joke book! Lucca and Lyn usually avoid us after we read a joke book like many do with Wario after eating beans, for nothing is more annoying to them than us filled up with bad jokes! We all became a sort of family, the blind uncle, the caring aunt, and the two young lovers!

One day, I went to see Lyn and found that Lucca and Lucas were there as well. I sensed a certain giddiness to them. When I went into her room, I picked up the sound of a small flame. "Queer" I thought, for no candle scent filled the room… I realized that I hadn't ever visited her room before and noticed that the tiny little buzz of electric lights was absent. She must like using fire to light her room, I thought. Footsteps came toward me and I knew by the sound that it was Lyn. She approached me, then dropped. I bent down in shock, thinking that she'd fallen, and I was kissed. "I know that this is a little against tradition… and that you can't really see it… but Pit?" she said nervously.

"Yes?" I replied, confused.

"Will you marry me?" I nearly fell over in shock. I stumbled and she caught me.

"Of coarse!" I said, "I love you, but never do that again!" I laughed at myself, how silly I must have looked falling over backwards! She put a ring on my finger and gave me a ring. I grasped her hand, having to feel it for the right finger, then put her ring onto her finger. We kissed once more, Lucca and Lucas cooing at us. We play chased them out of the room, everyone laughing.

**L**

Lyn told Lucca and I about her plans first. We agreed that it was a good idea and offered to be the ring bearer and flower girl. She agreed and we stayed to watch. We saw the whole scene, amazed at how beautiful it all was in the firelight. We imitated, exchanging kisses on each other's cheeks and blushing. Finally, we could be serious no longer and cooed at them when they kissed again. They took the joke and started chasing us. Pit was amazing, even blinded he could still chase and fight!

The wedding was planned, Ike, Roy, and Marth being the men of honor, Palutena being the maid of honor, I the ring bearer, and Lucca the flower girl. All went well, and the wedding was held in the mansion's beautiful garden in front of a majestic fountain.

**P**

It was a few weeks after the wedding that Lyndis (she revealed her whole name to me during the wedding) and I headed down to see Dr. Mario. He'd told us to come, and when we came, he said that a new type of surgery is available for ones who have lost their eyesight. He explained to the whole gruesome detail, and after hearing him for a while, I asked him for the short, less in depth version.

"Well, it'd be a procedure that will definitely give you back your eyesight, but it may cost you your life…" He said.

"Is there a time that you wish me to reach my decision by?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'd like to know over the next few days, I need to use a smash ball in order to do the procedure fast and well enough to give you a chance of surviving, and the fights are closing in a week."

I thanked him and went back to my room. I didn't sleep that night. I kept wondering what it would be like to see again, to see Lyndis in her wedding gown, to see her smile… I was kept awake by nightmares of death, of being torn away from her just as I'm able to see her again. The very next day, I talked with Dr. Mario, and he told me that my chance of survival would be 50/50. That was all I needed to hear.

I chose. Lyndis displayed no preference, nor opinion with me on the matter. I loved her, thus I chose what I did.

**L**

Lyn told us, Lucca and I, of Pit's decision. Unlike her, we'd personally agreed with his decision. We were happy. To us, his decision was between life and death, and we were proud that he chose Life!

**P**

As Lucas said, I chose Life. I chose not to take the risk. Yes, you might think it very cowardly of me, but think about it, is losing the love of your life worth getting to see her? Is losing so much time with her worth getting to see her smile that you already sense? Is losing your life worth regaining your sight? It isn't to me! And I'm happy with that decision!

**L**

I'm really not sure how I feel about Lucca… I like her, but I don't know much about love. At least we've promised each other that we'll both stay for the next competition here at Smash Mansion. We're excited about the newcomers, for Master Hand said that even more will be coming!

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
